sanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Funky Pete
Funky Pete is the first Ginge-Lord He was murdered by Darth Pete, on August 25th, 2014. Funky Pete can only be killed by another Pete, or if all the Pete's are killed simultaneously. History A man named Pete was born in Newton Haven and always knew he wanted to be a computer salesman named Shaun. But first he changed his name to Gary King and became best friends with Garrett(FAT), Guido, Jonnhare, and Bilbo, who all liked to listen to a guy named Marshall's(Old) stories. They were always trying to conquer the Golden Mile, which was a route of 12 pubs where they each took 1 pint of beer, but sadly, they never made it to the end. At the age of 20, in shame, he changed his name to Dennis and quickly got engaged to a random woman, but ran away at the wedding day because he forgot that Pierce Shooter had been released that day. Shortly after that his girlfriend left him, she gave birth to his son, Frodo Baggins. In 1999, he met his brother Pete, and moved in with a girl named Daisy. (Licked). Then he moved in with Pete. In 2004, he met Old Gregg. He married him for the Funk, and became Funky Pete. He then moved in with Garrett(FAT), his best friend, and finally started his life long dream by changing his name to Shaun. He lived with him and his brother Pete for about 5 years, and he started dating a clone of Britta. He also became friends with Harry Potter II and his girlfriend. They liked to go to a pub named the Winchester. In 2004 the events of Pete of the Dead took place, during which Garrett(FAT), Harry Potter II, his mother Hariet Jones, his brother Pete, and his step-father Davy Jones were all turned into zombies. A year later, in the guilt and shame of seeing his best friend, mom, and step-dad being turned into a zombie, and not being able to help them, he locked Garrett(FAT) in his shed and ran away into space, where he became known as 'The Editor', a right hand man of Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfo, on Satellite 5. He held this position until Christopher Eccleston killed his boss, forcing him to leave Satellite 5, and return home.(The Long Pete) He then used his computer selling skills in becoming a field agent for the IMF(Impossible Mission Force) and changed his name to Benji Dunn(2006). The events of Mission Impossible occured. But by 2007 he got bored of America, so he returned to his hometown to find that his old friend Harry Potter II had infact, faked his death, and was still alive and well. He then moved into Ranjeet's basement, and slowly became fat. A couple weeks later he tried to win back the girl he had left at the altar(who was apparently Harry Potter II's sister) back by running a marathon against her new boyfriend. Funky Pete trained with his friends Harry Potter II and Ranjeet. The events of Run, Fatpete, Run occured, including his meeting with Ross. As soon as he won her back, he left to London with his son for the Grand Release of Assassin's Leonard, but then fell in love with another random girl, and became a cop by the name of Nicholas Angel. She found that he was too obssessed with his job so she left him, and then he became the best cop in the city. Later that year the head of his department, which happened to be his old friend Bilbo Baggins, told him he was making the other cops look bad so he was being sent to Sandford. When he tried to protest, the cheif Inspector, who happened to be his step-father, Davy Jones(who had been cured of being a zombie, but had lost his memory), ordered him to leave. Before he left he gave his son to Bilbo. So he went to Sandford and found that his old friend Garrett(FAT) had escaped his shed and been cured, but apparently had lost his memory, so he played along. The events of Pete Fuzz occured, including his rencountering of Marshall(Old). A year later he quit his job, changed his name to Sidney Young and moved to New York to become a writer for a celebrity magazine. No one really knows why. The events of How to Lose Pete's and Alienate People occured. A year later he quit his job again and became a technician for a team of people travelling through space, and changed his name to Scotty. But a freak accident occured that turned him into a wierd rat and sent him back in time to the dawn of dinosaurs, where he became known as Buck. A year later Gollum came flying throught the sky and picked him up and suddenly they were in the 19th Century. Quickly Funky Pete changed his name to William Burke and Gollum changed into human form and became William Hare. They then became murderers, and the events of Pete and Hare occured. A couple months later he was again thrown back in time and became another rat thing, this time named Reepicheep. The events of the 'Changicles of Narnia: Voyage of The Dawn Starprince' occured A year later he was magically returned to modern times and returned to his job as Benji where he became a field agent. A year later he as again misplaced in time and returned to being Buck the rat-thing. The next year he was transported back to his job as Scotty the technician, and lived there happily for a few months, where he met Sherlock trying to kill everyone because he thought they stole Bilbo's kidney. Because of this he started searching for Bilbo, so that he could ask if he had a kidney, but instead he found Marshall(Old). He came with on Funky Pete's journey, and then Chang thought that he was the ruler of them so he put up a line up for more minions and Garrett Lambert walked in line because he wanted ice cream, and Marshall Eriksen walked in line because he thought it was the nacho line, and thus began the Funky Five. He then moved back to London and joined a therapy group with John Locke, who was also yelling about a stolen kidney. He then realized he needed to conquer the Golden Mile, so he changed his name back to Gary King and revisited his old friend's Bilbo, Guido, Jonnhare and Garrett(FAT). They then journeyed back to Newton Haven , met Marshall(Old) again, and the events of the World's Ranch happened, including the world ending. Now Funky Pete wanders the world like a Pierce in a haystack. Actually he does not. On August 25th, 2014, Funky Pete passed away. He was hanging out with Gomi(Fishgomi), when Gomi began to go insane. He was running around the room screaming GOMIIII GOMI GOMI GOMI GOMI. Gomi then was pushed out of the window by Darth Pete, but he made it look like an accident. Darth Pete then crawled into Gomi's skin, jumped through the window, and murdered Funky Pete. The events were witnessed by Mclovin(Cool David) over a skype call. It was later discovered, that he was actually Darth Pete actually went back in time to kill him. This happened during the an episode of Custodian What called "Pete's Day". One may think that everything he had done should have been reversed after his death, and that may be the case for an ordinary Ginge. But this was a Ginge-Lord. Rose, Funky Pete's daughter went back with Eccleston to save Funky Pete, but Eccleston stopped her. Friends and Family Mother: Hariet Jones Father: Unkown(Deceased) Step Father: Davy Jones Brothers: Skinny Pete, Regular Pete Son: Frodo Baggins Daughter: Rose Tyler Friends: Garrett(FAT), Bilbo, Jonnhare, Guido, Ranjeet, Harry Potter II Enemies: Darth Pete Aliases Funky Pete, Dennis, Shaun, Gary King, Nicholas Angel, Benji Dunn, Sidney Young, The Editor, Buck, Reepicheep, Scotty, and Willaim Burke. Category:Ginge-Lords Category:Ginges Category:People Category:Funky Five 1 Category:Funky Five 2